


Weathering The Storm

by lycanhood



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO!Lena, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurricane Irma, Kara and Lena help people together, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Mild Smut, Natural Disasters, One Shot, Stand Alone, Storms, SuperCorp, and Lena also saves the day as usual, but in her own way, but on the west coast, hero girlfriends, hurricane au, our girls are heroes, supergirl saves the day as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Kara and Lena both do their best to help aid in the relief effort as a hurricane looms on the coast.





	Weathering The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So my week has been a total mess of indecision and anxiety thanks to the Atlantic declaring war on humankind (fuck Irma btw), and while I was stuck in the car evacuating this one-shot was all I could think about. So yeah, here you go, hopefully this can be something good to come out of this disaster of a week.
> 
> I set this on the west coast (in California) because that's supposedly where National City and Coast City are in the DCU, even though it seems like hurricanes are more of a east coast curse.

The storm had risen up in the South Pacific and reeked havoc all the way up the coast of Mexico and the Baja of California. 

Supergirl has spent the better part of the last two days racing it up the west coast of Central America doing her very best to assist in evacuations and relief efforts. 

She helped build barricades, board up businesses and hospitals, and evacuate people and animals inland, for all the good it would do. And when the flooding had started she had circled back around to pluck people from the rooftops and trees, lifting whole carloads of trapped refugees from the roaring torrents. 

Now as the hurricane continues to climb towards the California coast Kara flies ahead to help in any way she can. 

 

Lena had also been hard at work. She’d spent the better part of her week making arrangements for the storm. She was using L-Corps' vast resources and a hefty chunk of her own personal wealth to aid in the evacuation. Lena knew Kara was out running herself ragged in order to save as many people as possible, and Lena was determined to do the same. 

A mandatory evacuation had been ordered the previous day not only for National City but for Coast City as well. So the highways and interstates were immediately swamped with people running from the coming storm. However, Lena knew that there were many people in both port cities who could not afford to evacuate or simply had nowhere to go. A large number of homeless and poor people would be unable to leave the danger zones.

With these people in mind, Lena rented a fleet of charter buses to help with the evacuation of poor or homeless residents (human and alien alike). She then arranged for an L-Corp warehouse conveniently located a few hundred miles inland to be outfitted as a refugee shelter for her busloads of residents from both Coast and National City.

 

That is where Lena finds herself now, Jess at her side. Both women are typing frantically at their respective tablets, Lena’s cellphone pressed between her ear and her shoulder, Jess directing people with ease. Lena had, of course, insisted on running things herself, making sure everything was in order at the warehouse. She had estimated the warehouse could safely hold close to two hundred refugees if they arranged things correctly, so, of course, she had flown out by helicopter the day before to make sure things were arranged correctly.

_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._ Her mother's words echo in her head. 

The skies were still clear for now, no visible signs of the coming storm. Lena and Jess had been out in the hot sun for hours, overseeing everything as busload after busload of people arrived and shuffled in. 

 

Kara arrives with none of her usually flare. She glides slowly to the ground, stumbling tiredly out of the air near Lena’s makeshift headquarters. Despite her quiet landing every person in sight notices, every head swivels to look as the Super approaches the Luthor.

 

Lena can’t hide her concern at the sight of her haggard girlfriend. Kara looks exhausted. Her suit is covered in dust, mud cake in parts of her hair, dirt under her fingernails. Her shoulders sag even as she places her hands on her hips in her classic Supergirl pose. Kara body may be unrelenting, but her mind certainly required rest. And Lena knew Kara hadn’t slept for nearly three days now.

 

Lena longs to reach out and take the tired hero in her arms, but she can’t, not yet. It may be widely known that Lena Luthor and Supergirl are friendly and often seen collaborating and supporting one another, but it is definitely not known that the two are dating and have been for the better part of a year. In fact, it is well known that Lena Luthor was in a serious relationship with Catco’s Kara Danvers.

 

So reaching out and wrapping her arms around Supergirl was unfortunately out of the question with all these witnesses. Though it looked like Kara could have really use it.

 

“Supergirl! What are you doing here?” Lena asks loudly, setting her tablet aside and delegating to Jess.

 

“Hello, Ms. Luthor.” Kara says, a small smile pulling at her lips as she plays along. “I came to see if I could be of any use to you?” 

 

Lena does her best ignore how suggestive that sounds as she and Kara walk off to the side out of earshot.

 

“You should be resting, darling.” Lena whispers, once they’re a safe distance away from everyone else.  Kara is already shaking her head even before Lena finishes speaking.

 

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

 

Lena resists the urge to reach out and wipe a smudge of dirt off Kara’s jaw. “A little? Even Supergirl needs sleep, Kara.”

 

Kara closes her eyes and rolls the tension out of her shoulders with a sigh.

 

“There’s too much to do. There will be time to sleep later.” Kara assures her.

 

Lena knows it’s futile to argue with Kara when it comes to her hero duties. As long as people were in danger, Kara would be up and trying to help. She loves that about the Kryptonian, but she hates how worn out Kara looks.

 

“I came to see if you needed anything.” Kara tells her, glancing over her shoulder at the refugees getting off the buses. “It’s amazing what you’ve done here, Lena.”

 

Lena smiles and rubs the back of her neck shyly.

 

“I wish I could do more.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

 

Lena hesitates, she would prefer Kara takes some time to rest, but she knows that's a useless suggestion. She might as well use Kara’s presence to the advantage of the refugees. 

 

“Well, everything is going relatively to plan. There should only be a few more buses arriving before dark. We’re trying to get everyone settled, but…”

 

Kara’s interest is peaked. “But…?”

 

Lena sighs, “But two cargo containers I ordered of food, cots, and other supplies are stuck in traffic on the highway. The drivers say they might not arrive until late tonight, by the time the traffic clears…

 

“I can get them for you.” Kara says, excited to be of use.

 

“Are you sure? There’s nothing more important?”

 

“Lena, this is important. Show me exactly where they are and let your drivers know I’m coming.”

 

Less than an hour later, Supergirl arrives back at the warehouse with an eighteen wheeler on her shoulders, and not long after that returns with a second one. The refugees watch her in wonder, cheering and clapping when Supergirl gently sets down their crates full of supplies. 

 

Lena watches proudly, sharing a knowing smile with Jess. 

 

Supergirl accepts the crowds’ gratitude modestly with a wave and a smile.

 

Kara and Lena help unload the supplies, keeping their distance from each other so as not to give away the truth of their relationship. 

 

\------

 

Later, inside the warehouse, supplies and cots are being distributed when Lena notices some tension between some of the refugees. 

 

An alien family (almost entirely humanoid except for their powder white skin, fire engine red hair and bright violet eyes) made the mistake of picking cots a little too close to a man whose face scrunches up in disgust at the sight of them. The alien man clutches his young daughter against his chest as the bigot spews insults at him. The little girl buries her face into her father’s neck as the other man yells slurs.

 

As Lena approaches she hears “We’re just trying to get out of the storm, same as you. We don’t want any trouble.” The alien man pleads, trying to soothe his little girl who has started to cry.

 

The other man scoffs, stepping aggressively closer “You don’t want any trouble? That’s all you  _ things _ are, is trouble! How do we even know you aren’t the ones causing these sort of disasters to happen, huh? You all have freaky powers! You could be causing this shit!”

 

“I can assure you, Sir, if I had control over the weather I would have used it to keep my planet from being irradiated by solar storms. And I wouldn’t be here enduring hate from  _ petaq _ like you.”

 

The bigot stalks forward his face turning as red as the alien man’s hair.

 

“What’d you call me, freak?”

 

Lena swiftly steps between them, her hands raised to their chests to keep them apart.

 

“Gentlemen, please...Surely, we can all set aside our differences long enough…”

 

“Oh, of course,” The bigot groans, looking at Lena with the same distaste he gave the aliens. “You’re an alien-lover now, right, Luthor?” He jeers.

 

“That’s enough.” Kara’s voice booms, as the crowd parts for her. She stands by Lena’s side, intimidating and pissed.

 

The man’s mouth twists into a cruel smile. “Oh, right, you even have your own pet Super now. Your brother must be so proud.” He says to Lena, even as he stares angrily at Supergirl.

 

“She said, _that’s enough_.” Lena growls, bristling at the mention of her brother.

 

The man shakes his head in disgust.

 

“I’m not sleeping here with a bunch of off world freaks.” He says matter of factly.

 

“Then you can leave.” Lena says her voice low and dangerous as she fixes him with a withering glare. The man’s eyes go wide and he looks from her to Supergirl. 

 

“Whatever.” he huffs in frustration, moving back over to his cot and flopping down angrily.

 

Kara continues to stare at him, even as Lena turns away to check on the alien family.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Lena apologizes to the father as he passes the little girl back into her mother’s arms.

 

He offers Lena a small grateful smile. “Don’t worry about it, Ms. Luthor. We’re use to it.”

 

“I wish you weren’t.” Lena sighs sympathetically. 

 

“Thank you so much for what you’ve done here. I’m not sure what we would have done…” The man says eyeing his family with tired worried eyes.

 

Lena nods, uncomfortable with his gratitude. “Please, don’t hesitate to let me know if you have anymore problems.” she says shooting a glare over her shoulder at the bigot.

 

“Hopefully, he got it all out of his system.” The alien replies, settling down beside his wife and daughter.

 

Lena and Kara leave them. 

 

As they walk through the warehouse among the cots, Kara can’t help but notice how many families and children have been displaced by the hurricane. Most of the kids are clearly terrified, clutching their parents closely, some even crying quietly. She hates to see them in so much pain.

 

Lena has gotten back to work, directing people and answering questions, signing papers.

 

Kara slips out of the warehouse unnoticed, not wanting to disturb Lena from her work.

 

\---------

Supergirl returns awhile later, just after they’ve distributed dinner.

 

“Supergirl, what are you doing?”

 

Supergirl stumbles in dragging several boxes behind her on a tarp, looking like a much stronger, much hotter version of Santa Claus.

 

The boxes are overflowing with books and board games and handheld video games.

 

“I did a little shopping for the kids.” She says with a smile. Children from all across the warehouse, alien and human alike, flock to her curiously, crowding around the Kryptonian. They all eye the boxes eagerly. 

 

“Let’s see here…” Kara says leaning over and digging through a box. “I have coloring books and crayons, color pencils.” The younger kids lunge forward laughing and grabbing happily. 

 

“And over here…” Kara continues smiling and reaching for another box “I have Nancy Drew, Hardy Boys, Magic Tree House, Narnia, about twelve Harry Potter box sets.” She starts passing out the kids books. 

 

This goes on and on, until all the boxes are nearly empty and the kids are all gathered around having a great time. Kara ends up cross-legged on the floor with a young alien girl in her lap. Kara is helping the girl work on a Supergirl and Superman coloring book.

 

Lena watches Kara watch the girl draw, and she falls in love all over again. She stares unabashedly a huge smile on her face. Anyone who caught a glimpse of her expression wouldn’t doubt the way she felt about the Girl of Steel.

 

\----------

 

Hours later, the weather outside escalates as night falls and Kara finds Lena working in an upstairs office.

 

Now the brunette is almost as disheveled as Kara. Her dark hair down, one hand running through it scratching absentmindedly, shoes discarded by the door.

 

“There you are.” Kara says, closing the door behind her.

 

Lena looks up from the paperwork she’s pouring over, she smiles weakly. “Hey, you.”

 

“You look tired, Lee.”

 

“So do you, darling.”

 

Kara walks over, running her fingers over Lena’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Lena. What you’ve done here is amazing.”

 

Lena places one of her hands over Kara’s, squeezing gently and looking up to meet Kara’s tired blue eyes.

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

“We’re both amazing.” Kara concedes. Lena smiles, resting her head back against Kara’s stomach. They are quiet for a few minutes as Kara massages Lena’s shoulders.

 

“Where are you sleeping tonight?” Kara asks.

 

Lena lifts her hand and points halfheartedly to a cot that’s been set up in the corner.

 

Kara scoffs “Lee! I would have flown you home!”

 

“Not in this weather, you wouldn't have.” Lena laughs. The building shudders as the wind howls outside as if to demonstrate her point.

 

“Oh, right. Duh.”

 

Kara steps away. “Well, then let me take a quick shower and  _ change _ , then I’ll come back and tuck you in.”

 

Lena smiles mischievously. “Yes, Supergirl can’t be seen disappearing into a Luthor’s room for the night.”

 

“Definitely, not while said Luthor is dating Kara Danvers.”

 

“The press would have a field day.” Lena laughs.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Kara says, before slipping out of the room.

 

\----------

 

When  Kara returns she’s showered and dressed down in jeans and an L-Corp t-shirt identical to the one Lena is wearing. Her hair is pulled back and her glasses are firmly in place, looking one hundred percent Kara Danvers.

 

Lena is already laying on the cot and she makes grabby hands at Kara as she locks the door behind her.

 

“This bed is too small for the both of us." Kara whines.

 

Lena takes her hand and pulls her down behind her anyway. “We’ll spoon.” And so they do, Kara pressed firmly against Lena’s back, arms wrapping reflexively around her.

 

Lena hums in contentment, closing her eyes and relishing in Kara’s warmth. Kara nuzzles into Lena’s hair, places teasing kisses to Lena’s neck.

 

“You were a hero today, Lena. I’m so proud of you.” 

 

“It’s the least I could do.” Lena whispers “After all the harm my family has done…”

 

“Hey-” Kara reaches up and tilts Lena’s chin toward her, their lips a nearly touching, so she can meet her eyes. “You don’t owe anyone anything, Lena Luthor. Do you hear me?”

 

Lena smiles sweetly “I hear you, Kara.”

 

“You’re a hero, because you are good.” Kara says fiercely, before kissing Lena tenderly. “And brilliant.” She kisses Lena’s jaw. “And generous.” She kisses Lena’s neck.

 

Kara’s hands have started to roam over Lena’s abdomen, climbing higher as her kisses travel lower down Lena’s neck and shoulder.

 

Lena’s heart begins to beat faster and she squirms under Kara’s hands.

 

“Kara…” 

 

Kara’s hand moves down from Lena’s chest to the waistband of her sweatpants, her fingers toy with the string.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“Um hmm.” Lena hums, nodding her head almost frantically “Please, Kara.”

 

Kara’s hand slips down beneath her sweatpants and between her legs, slow and teasing. Lena is so wet for her all the sudden. 

 

Kara continues to kiss behind Lena’s ear and all up and down her neck. Lena reaches back and tangles her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling out the ponytail as Kara's fingers slowly circle her clit. Kara gently works her up, touching Lena so softly and sweetly her orgasm almost sneaks up on her.

 

Lena bites her lip to stay quiet as her hips arch into Kara’s touch and her whole body goes still. Pleasure ripples through her and her heart pounds as Kara continues to carefully stroke her through it.

 

Lena;s body finally melts back into Kara as her orgasm fades. Kara pulls her hand out of Lena’s pants and once again guides Lena’s lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. 

 

Lena can barely hold her eyes open, but she rolls over to face Kara, reaching for the button of Kara’s jeans.

 

“Do you want me to…?” She mumbles tiredly. Kara gently shoos her hands away and brushes the hair from Lena’s face.

 

“No, baby, I’m okay. You’re tired. You should sleep now.” She kisses Lena’s lips softly, then her nose, then her forehead.

 

“What about you?” Lena grumbles “You should sleep too.” She tries to sound firm, but fails due to her sleepiness.

 

“I’ll lay here for awhile.” Kara says, “But I should go back out, survey the rooftops. The flooding is suppose to be severe. I need to make sure no one got left behind or trapped out there.”

 

“I love you, Kara. “ Lena whispers already half asleep.

 

“I love you too.” she laughs “Sleep now. There will still be a lot of work to do in the morning.”

 

Lena quickly falls asleep in Kara’s arms, the wind and rain rages on outside, and Kara can’t think of a better way to weather the storm. 


End file.
